wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dudley Boyz
The Dudley Brothers The Dudley Brother'''s was a professional wrestling stable active in Extreme Championship Wrestling between 1995 and 1999. The gimmick of the group was that, despite their obvious differences in physical appearance and race, the members were all said to be the sons of the fictional Willy Loman-esque "Big Daddy" Dudley, who had traveled America as a salesman throughout the 1960s and 1970s. Despite the differences in their races and sizes, the Dudleys shared a similar ring attire of taped glasses, unkempt hair, tie-dye shirts, high-tops and overalls. The gimmick was based on the Hanson Brothers from the 1977 movie Slap Shot. Members * Big Dick Dudley (1995 to 1999) * Buh Buh Ray Dudley (1995 to 1999) * Chubby Dudley (1995 to 1996) * Dances With Dudley (1995 to 1996) * Dudley Dudley (1995) * D-Von Dudley (1996 to 1999) * Little Spike Dudley (1996 to 1999) * Sign Guy Dudley (1995 to 1999) * Snot Dudley (1995) The Dudley Boyz / Team 3D '''The Dudley Boyz (also known as Team 3D) are a professional wrestling tag team, consisting of Mark LoMonaco and Devon Hughes, who wrestled under the names Buh Buh Ray/Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley. The team would also be joined by various Dudley family members, notably their little brother Spike Dudley aka Brother Runt. Bubba and D-Von are widely known for their tenure with the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (WWF/E) and Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) for their success as a tag team, being highly touted as one of the most decorated tag teams in professional wrestling history. The team wrestled as the Dudley Boyz in ECW and WWF/E, and upon joining Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) - where due to WWE owning the rights to their names - they became known as Brother Ray and Brother Devon of Team 3D (named after their finishing move the Dudley Death Drop). Hyson later signed with TNA and again sided with Team 3D as Brother Runt. LoMonaco currently uses the ring name Bully Ray while Hughes wrestled as Devon. After a brief feud with one another, Devon and Bully were reunited as part of the villainous faction Aces & Eights. LoMonaco and Hughes are officially recognized by TNA as 23-time World Tag Team Champions. They are the only team to have held the WWE, WWF, ECW, WCW, NWA, TNA, and IWGP Tag Team Championships. During their time as Aces & Eights, LoMonaco held the TNA World Heavyweight Championship on two occasions, while Devon held the TNA Television Championship. On June 15, 2014 at TNA Slammiversary 2014, Team 3D (as a team) were selected as that year's induction into the TNA Hall of Fame. They are famously known for using tables in their matches, usually to drive their opponent through one with their "3D" finishing move. On May 21, 2007, Ray and Devon opened the Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment at the X-Cel Fitness Gym in Kissimmee, Florida. Members * Bubba Ray Dudley * Devon Dudley ** Spike Dudley See Also ECW Alumni, WWE Alumni, TNA Alumni